


Loofah

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis enjoys his advisor in the shower.





	Loofah

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “I just got this image in my head of Noctis fucking Ignis in the shower and now I need someone to write it. +++++ Iggy's knees start going weak from how good it is, and Noct has to hold him up while he keeps fucking him” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9132683#cmt9132683).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis thrusts inside, finally pushing to the furthest depths that he can go, and Ignis lets out a loud cry that echoes off the bathroom walls. The hotel is small and cheap enough that there’s a good chance Gladiolus and Prompto can hear it from the bedroom, but Noctis doesn’t make any adjustments for that. He misses flattening Ignis against the pristine white tiles of the castle’s enormous shower room, misses taking Ignis in the cramped tub of his old apartment, but this is the next best thing. He might’ve lost both homes, but he hasn’t lost _Ignis_ , nor any of his libido. 

He pulls halfway out, tilting his hips back, but the rest of his front stays glued to Ignis’ back. The wide spray of the showerhead only reaches Ignis now, and Noctis’ back feels slightly cold despite the growing steam, but he steals the heat of Ignis’ body to make up for it. His arms are wrapped around Ignis’ lithe sides, hands dragging down Ignis’ taut chest as he pushes back inside. Ignis hisses, head tilting back. It rests over Noctis’ shoulder. Ignis’ brown hair has slicked down across his forehead like the style he used to wear when he was a teenager—when they weren’t quite _together_ , but Noctis still pictured this all the time.

He still daydreams about it now. They spend too many days stuffed into the Regalia, Ignis obliviously driving on while Noctis eyes the lean line of his shoulders and thinks of licking them clean. More often than not, they spend their nights huddled up inside a tent, bracketed by two other friends they can’t do much in front of. Noctis probably would anyway. It’s been far too long. But Ignis is courteous and proper and always bats Noctis’ hands away.

But tonight they’ve _finally_ stopped at a hotel, and even if they share the bedroom with Gladiolus and Prompto, right now, the bathroom’s all _them_. Noctis takes full advantage. He pinches Ignis’ pebbled nipples and bites into the smooth skin along Ignis’ shoulders, while his cock slides through the tight heat of Ignis’ perfect channel. Ignis feels just as good as he always does. Better for the wait. He’s so _delicious_.

Noctis licks at him, nips at his tender flesh, gnaws away to leave red, angry bruises that better last for days. His hips roll faster and faster, grinding into a merciless pace, until he’s stabbing into Ignis with an almost feral hunger. Ignis’ noises are exquisite. His sensual voice breaks with gasps and moans. The steady thrum of the shower swallows up most of it, but Noctis is close enough to _feel_ it all. He soaks in every one of Ignis’ broken shudders. He runs his fingers through the droplets that drizzle down Ignis’ toned body, and he leaves the faint imprints of his blunt nails in their wake. The hot water flushes Ignis’ pale skin a brighter pink. Noctis laps it up. 

Then he decides he wants some of that water too, and he pushes Ignis forward—Ignis obediently bends to splay his hands against the chipping tiles. His head ducks out of the way of the rain, and Noctis arches into it, groaning as it splatters his chest. He didn’t realize just how truly _hot_ it was. Just a few degrees short of burning. Ignis didn’t complain. But then, when it comes to Noctis, Ignis never does.

Noctis likes it burning. He takes the brunt of it and watches the rest splash off of his stomach and onto Ignis’ tailbone, drizzling down his cheeks and around the stretch of Noctis’ cock. Noctis lets his hands run over those tight globes, squeezing and kneading enough that Ignis’ thighs start trembling. Then Noctis spreads both cheeks so the water will divert between them, and he can feel it coating his length as he pulls out and thrusts back in. The wet squelching sounds are worse than ever. So is the slap of skin-on-skin. But it’s all good, all great, just what he wanted—he almost wishes Prompto were around to take a picture, so he could at least subsist on that until the next time they could afford such luxuries.

When Ignis murmurs, breathless, “ _Noct—_ ” Noctis knows Ignis is close. He looks over his shoulder, cheeks a brilliant red, eyes thickly dilated. On the next thrust, he stumbles, crying out.

Noctis jokes around his own panting, “Thought I was supposed to be the one with the bum knee.” But he knows how Ignis gets like this, and he acts—he wraps an arm around Ignis’ middle and guides him against the side of the shower, pinning him there, half holding him up. Ignis presses into it. 

Ignis explains, “You are most—ah—proficient.” And Noctis grins at the compliment, then fucks Ignis all the harder, deeper, and drops a hand to his hard cock. A few strokes is all it takes for Ignis to unravel. He comes with a shuddering sob and a full-body shiver that sets off fireworks in Noctis’ body. Ignis’ ass clenches delightfully around him. Ignis tries to say Noctis’ name but can’t seem to manage, too dizzy and far-gone.

Noctis strokes him right through it. And Noctis knows he isn’t far behind, so he pulls out just as he’s ready, thrusting his cock instead between Ignis’ plush thighs. He comes between them, burying a growl in Ignis’ shoulder and humping out the rest. He knows the water will clean Ignis up quicker this way. And that’s probably for the best, even though Noctis would love to plug Ignis up with cum and make him spend all night with it still inside. 

By the time that they’re both finished, they’re both panting, spent and overheated but utterly satisfied. When Noctis loosens his hold, Ignis even slips right down to sit and slump against the bathtub’s rim. The spray of the shower hits his shoulder, but he doesn’t seem to notice. Noctis stays on his feet, but just barely. 

For a long moment, they’re both quiet. The bathroom is peaceful and steamy. They’re wasting a lot of water. But given what they’ve been through lately, Noctis figures they deserve it. And Ignis looks too gorgeous to disturb.

But eventually, he climbs up to his feet again. He bends to give Noctis a kiss, one that Noctis fills with tongue, which becomes two, then three—a steady stream of chaste nips and pecks, until Ignis finally manages to part them. He asks, “Shall I wash your hair?”

And Noctis nods, while Ignis dutifully fetches the shampoo.


End file.
